


Grado de Entrecruzamiento

by Aledono



Series: Polymers [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcohol, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: En un momento de debilidad, Shura permite que la celebración por la titulación de Death Mask continúe en su departamento. Sin embargo, una vez terminado el alcohol y las energías, se enfrentará cara a cara con su amigo Aioros, quien aprovechará el momento para dejar ciertas cosas en claro. Sidestory de PiPS/JoAPS, pero no es necesario conocerlos.





	Grado de Entrecruzamiento

# Grado de Entrecruzamiento

_El grado de entrecruzamiento de las moléculas de polímeros se refiere a la cantidad de enlaces covalentes que tienen con las moléculas vecinas. De esta forma, un material con un bajo grado de entrecruzamiento estará principalmente compuesto por moléculas lineales fácilmente maleables (termoplásticos), mientras que un alto grado de entrecruzamiento producirá materiales cuyas moléculas tienen poca o nula movilidad (termofijos)._

Shura no estaba seguro de cómo es que Death Mask le convenció de llevar la fiesta hasta su departamento. Su querido e irritante alumno de doctorado finalmente había recibido su preciado título y Shura asistió gustoso a la reunión conmemorativa. El discreto bar cercano a la universidad era acogedor y accesible y pasó una alegre velada acompañado de casi todos sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, en algún momento entre las diez y once de la noche, Shura tomó lo suficiente como para acceder a la insistente petición de Death Mask de continuar la fiesta en su casa. Para nada tenían que ver los mensajes de celular que recibió por parte de Aioros.

_Lamento que mis tutorías se extendieran y no pudiera alcanzarlos en el bar._

_Death Mask dice que irán a tu casa más tarde?_

_De ser así puedo llegar en una media hora._

_Ya casi termino. :D_

Shura conoció a Aioros cuando llegó a Grecia a estudiar el pregrado. Desde entonces, y por casi nueve años, fueron prácticamente inseparables hasta que obtuvieron el doctorado en ciencias químicas. A partir de ese punto, Aioros decidió dedicarse únicamente a la academia mientras que Shura optó por permanecer en el grupo de investigación como posdoctor.

A pesar de que trabajaban en la misma universidad, pocas veces coincidían. Fue por eso que, cuando Shura tuvo oportunidad de tener a Aioria como alumno de maestría, lo recibió con gusto. Estaba convencido de que la cercanía con su hermano menor le ayudaría a ver a Aioros con más frecuencia y, afortunadamente, así ocurrió.

El grupo de amigos salió del bar poco después de las once de la noche y Aioros les alcanzó veinte minutos más tarde. A pesar de que Death Mask se encargó de distribuir sus botellas de licor y su valioso six-pack de cervezas extranjeras, la presencia de Aioros le permitió ignorar el hecho de que dentro de unas horas su casa estaría hecha un muladar.

A las tres de la mañana, los únicos que permanecían despiertos eran Aioros y él. Afrodita se había ido a dormir a la cama de Shura tres horas atrás. Death Mask intentó seguirle, pero acabó dormido en pleno pasillo. Aioria se había quedado dormido en la sala mientras jugaba con la tableta electrónica de Shura y el resto de sus compañeros se fueron una vez que el celebrado quedó inconsciente.

Después de una velada tan animada, Shura agradecía la calma que les rodeaba mientras esperaban por la mañana sentados en uno de sus sillones.

—Es un buen libro —dijo Aioros cuando terminó de contar la premisa de la última novela que leyó—. Hacía tiempo no disfrutaba tanto una lectura.

—Deberías prestármelo —respondió Shura mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso con agua. Casi comenzaba a sentir la resaca que se aproximaba—. Lo que me recuerda, nunca regresaste el último libro que te presté.

Aioros parpadeó lentamente y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento. Aioria insistió en leerlo y cometí la imprudencia de prestárselo sin avisarte —a Shura siempre le sorprendía que Aioros pudiese hablar con tanta cortesía a pesar de tener media botella de ron en la sangre—. Debí saber que le tomaría años leerlo. Nunca ha sido fan de la lectura —frunció el ceño—. Creo que solo me pidió el libro porque así tendría más temas de conversación contigo. Te admira mucho, ¿sabes?

Shura desvió el rostro y miró con atención a Aioria. El joven se había hecho un ovillo en el sofá y abrazaba con vehemencia su tableta mientras su suave y pausada respiración resonaba en la silenciosa habitación.

—Es buen estudiante. Si tan solo fuese menos desesperado…

Aioros gruñó quedamente y chasqueó la boca.

—¿Lo dices por la vez que se cortó la mano con una probeta?

Shura sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Aún recordaba el fatídico día en el que respondió un angustiado llamado de Aioria y se encontró con una tarja repleta de sangre y vidrios rotos. Pasó quince minutos aplicándole primeros auxilios y después lo acompañó hasta el servicio médico con la esperanza de que no tuviesen que hacerle puntadas. Jamás olvidaría el momento en el que llamó a Aioros y le informó que su querido y valioso hermanito había sido enviado a casa por un accidente en el laboratorio.

—Lo siento tanto, Aioros —murmuró agriamente—. Dejaste a tu hermano bajo mi cuidado y traicioné tu confianza.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto —respondió con irritación—. No es tu culpa que mi hermano sea un estúpido.

—No debí dejarlo solo. La mitad del material de vidrio del laboratorio tiene más de veinte años.

Aioros gruñó nuevamente, esta vez con más ímpetu, y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Aioria, Aioria, Aioria! ¡Desde que es tu alumno no hablas de otra cosa!

—Sabes que me preocupo…

Aioros se removió en su asiento y miró a Shura frente a frente.

—Eres demasiado viejo para él.

—¿Cómo dices?

Aioros hizo una extraña mueca —como si estuviese calculando algo— y, finalmente, respondió.

—Eres un treintón. ¡Tienes seis años más que Aioria!

Shura arrugó la nariz y por unos segundos desvió su mirada hacia el aludido como si en él pudiese encontrar una explicación a lo que escuchaba. Al fallar, regresó su atención hacia el hermano mayor.

—Primero que nada, tú también tienes treinta años. ¡No lo digas como si fuésemos viejos! En segundo lugar, seis años de diferencia son completamente adecuados para un maestro y un alumno.

—¡Una relación entre un maestro y un alumno nunca es adecuada! —exclamó y Aioria emitió un ronquido especialmente sonoro, mas no despertó—. Tal vez Milo y Camus puedan salirse con la suya, pero…

Shura asintió y pensó que era una bendición que esos dos finalmente hubiesen hecho las paces. Una semana más de su melancolía lo habría orillado a matar a al menos uno de ellos. Por unos instantes se imaginó a sí mismo enterrando una espátula analítica en el corazón de Camus, pero luego reparó en la implicación de las palabras de Aioros.

—Un momento, ¿crees que me gusta Aioria?

—¿No es así?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es demasiado joven!

—¡Es lo que yo digo! —sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su voz temblaba. Shura jamás le había visto tan enojado. No era para menos: era obvio que el hombre defendería a su hermanito a capa y espada.

—¡No me gusta Aioria!

Tomó un tiempo para que Aioros registrara las palabras de Shura, pero, cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus gruesos labios se curvearon en una amplísima sonrisa. De ser sincero, el ego de Shura salió un poco herido al ver que Aioros estuviese tan aliviado de que no tuviese sentimientos por su hermano. Quitando el asunto de la edad, ¿realmente era tan mal partido?

Aioros exhaló con alivio y recargó su frente en el hombro de Shura.

—Menos mal. Yo… —carraspeó—. Debí hablar contigo en lugar de preocuparme.

Por supuesto que sí, pensó Shura. Y él que pensaba que Camus era el único con problemas de comunicación.

—Lo siento —continuó Aioros mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre Shura—. Debí saber que no harías algo así, pero hablabas tanto de él que…

—Está bien —Shura no dudó en abrazarle—. Ahora sabes la verdad.

—Es vergonzoso. No puedo creer que me haya puesto celoso de mi hermano menor.

Ese fue el turno de Shura de registrar las palabras de Aioros. ¿Celos? ¿Por qué habría de tener celos de Aioria?

—¿Acaso?

—Te extraño —el aliento de Aioros se sentía peligrosamente cerca de su nuca—. Extraño nuestra cercanía. Quisiera… sé que es egoísta, pero quisiera tenerte solo para mí.

Shura apenas y podía creer lo que escuchaba. Había sufrido de desamor durante años. Se había resignado a no ser más que un amigo para Aioros y ahora los dos estaban ebrios, cansados y tan cerca que se sentía dentro de un sueño.

—Oh… —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

—No me di cuenta hasta que salí del grupo de investigación —continuó Aioros—. Extrañaba verte todos los días. Extrañaba hablar y estudiar contigo y después llegó Aioria y…

—Por favor no digas el nombre de tu hermano menor en estos momentos —suplicó Shura.

Aioros rio roncamente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Lo siento. Sé que... —dudó—. Desde hace tiempo sabía que sentías algo por mí —Shura sintió un hueco en el estómago—. No quería lastimarte, así que me alejé, pero lo único que logré es darme cuenta de que yo también…

Shura no permitió que continuara. Sujetó a Aioros de la nuca y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. A pesar de que no fue tan profundo como hubiese deseado, el suave calor del hombre al que había querido y admirado desde casi una década le produjo una sensación de infinita felicidad. Aioros le correspondía. Su pecho vibraba con emoción nunca antes experimentada y agradeció el hecho de tener tantas copas encima. De lo contrario, tan perfecto momento habría sido opacado por la preocupación de lo que estaba por venir.

Afortunadamente, en esos momentos lo único que sentía era un firme abrazo y la tímida lengua de Aioros deslizándose por sus labios.

Afortunadamente, tendría toda una vida para preocuparse por lo demás.

**Author's Note:**

> Aioria es un estúpido en todos los AUs. Me gustan los personajes tan consistentes. *coff*
> 
> El lector asiduo sabrá que casi nunca trabajo con Aioros y, cuando lo hago, me enfrento con varios problemas. El resultado es casi siempre el mismo: queda OOC. Al menos aquí me di la excusa de ponerlo borracho para que no se viese tan raro. Creo que debería ser difícil para estos dos decir lo que realmente piensan el uno del otro. Son demasiado correctos y sobrios y es por eso que pensé que Aioros necesitaría un empujón para aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Shura.
> 
> Gracias al cielo, ahora saben la verdad y estarán juntos por los siempres de los siempres comiendo shurros con shocolate. ¡YAY!
> 
> Para aquellos que no leyeron la serie PiPS/JoAPS (¡deberían!), Shura realmente no es el tutor de Aioria ni de Death Mask, sino que es el supervisor técnico. El supervisor titular es Shion. Death Mask se sigue llamando Death Mask porque es su apodo.
> 
> Fiqui hecho para el evento CAS del foro SSY. ¡No beteado! Así que si se les secaron los ojos es por eso.


End file.
